


Not what I’d expected

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [104]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Breastfeeding, De-Aged Isaac Lahey, De-Aged Peter Hale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had no idea that ditching her date for Derek Hale would end with her lactating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what I’d expected

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back again and for the last time this year, and this fic was demanded by let’s call her Wasabi-Warthog, she asked for a female Stiles Stilinski (she has a thing for female Stiles Stilinski) and Derek Hale thing with the POV changing between the two, but she also wanted a couple of de-aged characters, she also wanted the following words in it: breastfeeding, climbing, dress, towel and papa-wolf. Not kidding that’s all she gave me and so this is what happens when I panic.

 

The short phone call from Derek had her speeding like a crazy person down the familiar streets her heart racing with worry and dread, she couldn’t stop imagine all the different horrors that could’ve happened to cause Derek Hale to sound so panicked when he’d called her, frankly it had been years since she’d heard him sound so out of sorts and so there she was driving towards the loft ditching her first proper date ever for the sake of dealing with whatever shit-storm that had washed over their little pack. She’s barely got her Jeep parked before she’s slipping on the Christian Louboutin pumps cursing herself for not having to foresight to pack a pair of more comfortable and functional shoes in the Jeep, her Jeep was the same make and model as her first one the only difference was that it was in a better shape and a red color.

 

Climbing out of her car the one she’d found and bought even after everyone asked her to choose another vehicle Stiles feels ridiculous and far too dressed-up for undoubtedly a supernatural crisis, her brand-new A-line red dress was most likely going to be ruined; Stiles had prettied herself up for Owen only to waste it on Derek Hale who wouldn’t even appreciate it. 

 

Stiles curses her luck as she hurries up the stairs as the lift was still broken, she’d finally been asked on a date and not only that but by a fireman a hot and sexy fireman with a pretty smile and sparking blue eyes and what has she done with that date? She’d bailed on him even before they got their dinner for Derek Hale and whatever crisis had befallen them once again.Stiles knew she was pathetic and she knew come tomorrow Lydia and the girls would give her hell for not demanding Derek call someone else to deal with whatever disaster had come to play because Stiles was closing in on twenty-four and she was single without a single ex of any kind in her back pocket; this had been her chance to at least try and date someone if only for one evening and maybe getting an itch scratched, but no Derek called. 

 

Of course Stiles knew why she ran to Derek as soon as he called her and it wasn’t the crying and screaming he’d heard in the background, the reason why she never-ever and never would tell Derek to call someone else for help was her gigantic Godzilla sized crush that might in reality be an unhealthy and potentially damaging love for the werewolf in question.

 

Stiles’ feet are killing her as is she ankle which might be sprained when she finally reaches the right floor of the building she felt a great deal potential, the door is yanked open with unnecessary amount of strength even before she’s anywhere near enough to even try and knock, the wailing she hears from inside the loft has her stomach twisting and makes her feel incredibly restless and she doesn’t even know why; she’s seen her pack mates bloodied-up, she’s stitched them up and held them down and against her through horrible aches and pains, but there’s just something about the sound she now hears that has her feeling like she’s a failure by just standing there. 

 

Derek looks out of sorts his hair was a mess as if he’d been pulling at it in desperation, his Henley had stains that even from a distance smells like vomit, he’s got a lost and desperate look in his eyes which is quickly replaced with a look of surprise as he asks, `What are you wearing? ´ Stiles glances down at her dress which would’ve been judged as too short by her father even if Lydia had assured Stiles made her look more than just pretty. 

 

`A – a dress? ´ Stiles answers and cursing inwardly because could she honestly sound any more stupid if she tried?

 

`Why? ´ Derek asks voice low and tight and Stiles is honestly confused about what is happening. 

 

`I had – was on a date when you called.´ Stiles says quickly adding truthfully as Derek frowns at her unhappily, `But it really wasn’t anything or anyone important.´ Derek seems to ease a little at that and as she says, `So what’s the emergency Sourwolf? ´ Derek steps aside and points towards the floor near the seating area, one of the many improvements Stiles and Lydia had managed to get their Alpha to update the furnishings. 

 

It takes Stiles a minute to realize what she’s seeing and she takes a hesitant step forward and then another, once her brain catches up to the fact that there’s not just one but two babies on the floor both crying one a bit louder than the other she’s rushing over to the two kids that are poorly wrapped up in a pair of blouses. Stiles thinks briefly that the two babies look familiar to her but she too focused on the two now smelly little kiddies to think on it further,the one with soft blond curls has been sick all over himself and apparently Derek the other one with pretty blue eyes is fairing just a little bit better although it does reek like he’d wet himself. ****

 

`Oh my god you poor wee mites,´ she says softly before looking over at Derek who stands nearby watching her intently, `Derek, could you grab a few towels and run these little, ´ Stiles removes the soiled fabrics and says, `Boys a bath?´ Derek nods and rushes off while Stiles picks the two boys up into her arms hushing both of them softly, and slowly the two start to calm down nuzzling closer to her and as tiny claws start to prick through the red fabric of her dress she mumbles, `Werewolves, I can handle this.´ and she could after all she’d handled werewolves, Kanima’s even being possessed by a Nogitsune. 

 

`The – the bath is ready.´ Derek says suddenly from the direction of the kitchen holding far too many towels but Stiles wasn’t about to say anything after all he was trying, Derek always attempted to do the best and what was right but at times he went about it the wrong way or it just didn’t turn out exactly right. 

 

`Okay babies, bath time.´ Stiles tells the two babes as she picks them up and kissed both of them gently on their little foreheads and blushing a little when she realizes Derek has just seen her all softy-softy with these two strange werewolf cubs, `Derek, we’ll need diapers and all the other you know baby stuff.´ Stiles says as she walks into the kitchen which had been remodeled a couple of months ago after Stiles had burner herself on the dysfunctional stove, it was the threat of never cooking again for the pack that had the Alpha remodeling the kitchen for her needs; Stiles would never forget the weekend she’s spent with Derek choosing out kitchen cabinets, tiles, and all the other fun things that made the kitchen as good as her dream kitchen. 

 

`But – what if you need help?´ Derek says hovering close by after placing the towels on the kitchen counter next to the wonderful sink which Stiles loved even before she learned she could wash two babies and possibly toddlers in it. 

 

`The shop is like a street away you’ll get in there and out in no time. ´ carefully she tests the water before deeming it just the right temperature for the babies, she sees his hesitation before sighing, `Please Derek, we need diapers and formula, and…´she hears the door open and close, and she worries for a second that she might’ve upset the Alpha but as the two boys start to whine her focus is entirely back on them.

 

`Now my little ones time for a quick bath, and if neither one of you manages to drown I promise you I’ll will have you all wrapped up lovely and nice like a bug in a rug before you know it.´ 

 

** ~*~ **

 

By the time Derek gets back Stiles has got both boys all cleaned up and wrapped in dry and clean towels, softly talking to both of them the sight of her with Isaac and Peter does horrible and wonderful things to his heart, just as seeing her all dressed-up be it sadly not for him but someone else had. Stilessmiles up at him when he gets back, he’d been gone for half an hour because there were all these different diapers and creams and powders, he’s happy to see her not upset with him for leaving her alone with the two de-aged pack mates.

 

`So what did you bring papa-wolf?´ Stiles asks innocently enough but Derek’s wolf may have perked-up happily at the question, it always did when she called him papa-wolf or when the others in their small pack called her mom or mama; while Derek had realized fairly early on that Stiles was a natural caregiver she may say she wasn’t mothering his betas but her behavior proved her wrong daily, she was the one who patched them up and made sure they were well and happy for goodness sake she’d even gone off on Erica’s landlord who’d been harassing her. 

 

Derek sets all three bags on the coffee table before taking Peter and helping her up on her shoeless feet instead wearing the black fluffy slippers he’d bought her for Christmas after she’d complained about how cold the floors were, Derek always feels a sense of pride when she saw those slippers on her feet and he feels mighty pleased with himself when Stiles seems impressed and pleased by the items he’d bought; his wolf honestly preens as it feels like they had once more proven their worth as a possible mate to her, and yes indeed they wanted Stiles as a mate, they’d wanted her ever since she’d shown them how gentle and merciful she could be even when he messed-up all those years ago when the Darach ran around killing innocent people. 

 

Next to each other they get the two babies all diapered-up which was easier compared to trying to feed them, Derek had completely forgotten about how werewolf babies could be when it came to the things like food, the thing was he knew what the two needed and wanted and it was the breastmilk the formula that human babes might have nothing against consuming didn’t smell right to him or the two cubs, but until Derek could figure out a better option they just had to do the best with what they had. 

 

Once the babies were fed and changed both he and oddly enough Stiles seemed exhausted enough so that she didn’t protest theslightest when he suggested she stay the night, she didn’t even fight him on the idea of sharing his bed and by the time Derek got out of the shower she was already sleeping peacefully on the bed with the two babes there, Derek noted as he slipped into bed that not only did his scent wrap around Stiles perfectly as she wore his clothes but there was something sweet and warm about her scent as well; Derek had never felt happier about sharing his bed before even if certain wants weren’t met, still he was happy.

 

Knowing very well how creepy it was Derek still watched Stiles sleep, which he honestly did anytime he walked in on her asleep because it was the only time he felt able to fully admire her without having to fear her judge him for it; he may appeal to her physically but Stiles wasn’t the sort of a girl who could be simply seduced by good looks after all that’s what he’d attempted to do for a while before realizing strutting his stuff didn’t work on Stiles Stilinski, and so he started to try and fix the things in his life that did not please her such as the kitchen and bedroom, as well as his eating habits. 

 

Derek knew he was pathetic, Peter had said as much as had Isaac both mocking him for being too much of a coward to just ask her out on one date, even the witch had laughed at him as she cursed or rather changed Isaac and Peter into the two babies now sleeping peacefully between him and Stiles; why exactly the witch decided to change his uncle and beta into babies was beyond his understand and even Deaton had seemed unable to give him an answer, but although the situation was strange Derek found Stiles’ ability to nurture and care without question pleasing to him and his wolf.

 

Leaning into breathe in even more of Stiles wonderful scent Derek wished that Stiles would one day see all he did for her, how well he took her guidance and demands, and perhaps if he could prove to her that although he was poor when it came to using words he was not incapable of loving; he’d heard her once mention that she wanted a lot of kids, a house full of them simply because she never wanted her own kids to feel alone in the world or inside their home, she’d also said she couldn’t marry a guy who didn’t want kids be they adopted or not. 

 

Derek wanted to man settled down with, he wanted to be the one she trusted her heart and children too just like he did with his life and now Peter and Isaac. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

The night went fairly well even if the two babies woke her up a couple of times during the night in need of changing and sadly feedingit distressed her almost as much as it did the cubs, she couldn’t wrap her mind around why both of the boys didn’t accept the bottle as easily as Scott and Allison’s Maddie did then again maybe it was a werewolf thing after all Maddie was born human, maybe there was something about the smell which was one of the many questions she had for Derek once she got the chance to ask the werewolf such things as why were there two werewolf cubs in Derek’s care.

 

Still regardless of how the night went for her Stiles woke-up the following morning feeling uncomfortable and just not right. Both her breasts felt achy and unusually heavy, one more than the other. Her entire body felt wrong as it had after the Nogitsune or the first-time her spark had gone berserk, her stomach felt empty as if she’d been starving herself for weeks and there was a nervous energy thrumming beneath her skin while one of her breast and the fabric covering it felt soaked while the other felt just so very wrong; it took her brain a second to catch-up with their surroundings as she opened her eyes, and although she could feel something warm and moist stuck to her left nipple her attention was on the sleeping form in front of her.

 

Derek looked so peaceful and years younger as he slept with one so close to her that if she just moved her head and inch then their foreheads would meet, if she hadn’t already been stuck by the “I love Derek Hale bug” then seeing him this relaxed and comfortable would’ve done it for her; all she wanted to do was lean in closer and kiss him, touch his face and run her fingers through his hair and feel the prickle of his beard that was in her opinion because she didn’t like beards so she called it an overgrown-five-o’clock-shadow, but Stiles feared to even move an inch as it might break the spell or dream she was stuck in. Derek almost looked happy, content with life as he slept there one arm wrapped protectively around the little boy with pretty curls, and as Stiles still slow brain began awaken Stiles began to realize she was not only using Derek’s arm as a pillow but that his hand was tangled in her now messy hair it was almost like the universe gave her a miniscule piece of her fantasies just to toy with her heart.

 

But then as she mused over the adorableness that was Derek and the baby the rest of her caught on to the fact that there was something sucking at her breast and making pleased little sounds which drew her gaze down to her now little bit less aching breast, Stiles wasn’t too proud to admit she may have cried out from the shock of seeing the slightly more fussier baby stuck to her breast suckling with greedily with a look of satisfaction on his little face frowning only momentarily because of the displeasing sound she’d made. 

 

Derek’s awake immediately eyes glowing red body protectively crouched over her and the little ones, everything about him the way his nostrils flared to the way he tilted his head and the way his eyes roamed over the room told Stiles that the Alpha was trying to find the threat that had startled her so, the baby stuck to her breast seems unfazed by the Alpha’s behavior although he does move a little bit closer to her while his brother and gave out a distressed cry but it isn’t the sound the upset child makes that causes Derek’s whole demeanor change and face morphing back to the one that could’ve earned Derek a lovely sum if he’d so wished it too, it’s a scent Stiles gathers by the way nostrils flare and the way his mouth opens just a tad bit. ****

 

Derek gaze becomes less homicidal and something more soft and gentler when he sees the baby suckling happily and greedily at her breast, then a look of amazement washed over Derek as he looked straight into Stiles eyes,and with a voice unlike any she’d ever heard him use he states with wonder, `You – you’re lactating, you’re breastfeeding him.´ just the tone alone was enough to cause her to blush something fierce even without the baby stuck to her tit. 

 

`How? ´ He asks her and before she is able to answer that she has no idea Derek continues with a voice so full adoration that stuns Stiles, `How are you so perfect? ´ Derek leans in closer eyes still focused on Stiles and she thinks he’s going to kiss her, but he doesn’t and she feels a little bit rejected and stupid by her foolishness instead of kissing her Derek focuses on the boy latched to her breast. 

 

`You are so lucky that Stiles is this amazing, ´ Derek tells the little boy who finally stops suckling and looks up at her with sleepy but none the less contently little eyes, a little smile pulling at his little mouth, the werewolf took the baby that seemed mighty pleased with its life while offering the curly haired one and it takes Stiles a moment to realize what is expected of her. 

 

Hesitantly and unsure of how she felt about it she took the baby which had Derek smiling at her happily while beginning to burp the baby that had been now well fed, as the slightly smaller baby started to whine she took the bull by the horn and sat up and brought the little boy to her left breast and the small boy clasped onto her immediately with his little mouth; at first the boy suckled carefully as if unsure if he was allowed or not but then as greedily as his brother he too began to feed off of her. 

 

Stiles sits there, gently stroking the little head with soft curls and rubbing little back adjusting the child now and again, she may not be truly certain about how she felt about this situation but there was a part of her that felt oddly proud about her ability to provide for the two boys. Stiles sits there feeding the baby without noticing that Derek and the other baby had left the room, it’s only once the baby was done and she started to burp him that she noticed that they were alone. When she left the bedroom and yes having Derek move his bed upstairs into one of the larger rooms had been a battle that took a few months, but thankfully her comment about how no real woman would ever agree to sleep with Derek if his bed was in such a not private part of the loft. 

 

With her slippers on and the little tummy silent and happy Stiles made her way downstairs, she’s not sure what she’d expected to find but what she hadn’t expected was to find Derek Hale was flipping pancakes and singing while the baby that had decided to help himself was on the floor on one of the expensive blankets dozing happily, it was all such an odd sight that Stiles had to pinch herself. 

 


End file.
